1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air filter device, more particularly to an air filter device which is applied to an air-conditioning apparatus and which has a plurality of rotatable filtering sheets for filtering effectively and evenly air current through the air-conditioning apparatus.
2. Field of the Invention
Generally speaking, an air-conditioning apparatus has a conventional filter which is installed therewithin at an outlet opening of the air-conditioning apparatus, and through which air flowing outwardly from the air-conditioning apparatus passes to clean the air and to remove solid particles from the flowing air.
In the past, the conventional filter utilizes a netlike sheet similar to a strainer to remove solid particles. However, the netlike sheet cannot absorb foul smell and remove harmful chemical particles carried by the flowing air.
In order to solve above-described drawbacks, some manufacturers provide another type of conventional filter which includes a cellular layer that is made of injection molded plastic, and a large amount of activated carbon powders that is sprayed over porous surfaces of the cellular layer for absorbing foul smell and for removing harmful chemical particles carried by flowing air. In order to fasten effectively the activated carbon powders to the porous surfaces of the cellular layer, an adhesive resin is usually applied to the activated carbon powders. Thus, most of the activated carbon powders may be covered by the adhesive resin. In this way, this type of conventional filter can not effectively absorb foul smell and remove harmful chemical particles carried by the flowing air.